The Quest for the Lightning Bolt
'''The Quest for the Lightning Bolt '''is the 2nd episode of the SA418 series, and the 1st episode that Andrew appears in (but only in the game) Description Andrew is in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, but he's here finding the lightning bolt and racing at the same time on Excitebike Arena, SNES Rainbow Road, and N64 Yoshi Valley. However some of the items keep appearing too much like stars and triple mushrooms. Plot Andrew is now in Excitebike Arena, he's ready to find the lightning bolt, he used the breaks and go get the items, he got a Boo, and Triple Mushrooms, the Boo gave him another Triple Mushrooms, he turned back to get some more items, but Lakitu pulled him back to the direction, he pulled the brakes, he got a Invincibility Star and a Golden Mushroom, on the second lap, he got another Golden Mushroom and Triple Mushrooms, and a Bullet Bill, he got ANOTHER triple mushrooms and a golden mushrooms while he's in bullet bill mode, He got a spiny shell, Another invincibility star, and a Crazy 8, sadly he didn't get a lightning bolt, he placed 7th. On SNES Rainbow Road he got a lot Invincibility Star and Triple Mushrooms, he fell also, and he got a golden mushroom too, on the second lap, he finally got the Lightning Bolt, he used it. and he gotta go super fast with a golden mushroom. On N64 Yoshi Valley, he is upset because Donkey Kong is here (he watched too much DashieGames videos), He got a mushroom, he explains why he is going to the cannon route, when he got launched he got Triple Mushrooms, then he slowed down for a suspensful boost, he got a golden mushroom and a blue shell, he found out this is kinda boring so he cutted to some parts. Donkey Kong says "lol u r now in last place XD", and Andrew yelled "NO, I'M TRYING TO GET THE LIGHTNING BOLT DONKEY!!!!!!" He uses the invincibility star on the final lap, and a bullet bill, the Bullet Bill saved him from the shock, he got a Boo also, the Boo gave him a Mushroom, he ran into the double item box and got Triple Bananas and a Super Horn, he's so close to the finish line until Baby Peach bypassed him, causing him to get 2nd Place. Characters *Andrew *Lakitu *Boo In the game only *Iggy* *Issabelle* *Dry Bowser* *** *Larry* *Luigi (in-game)* *Villager (girl)* *** *Peach* *** *Wendy* *Baby Daisy* *Bowser Jr.* ** *Bowser* *Pink Gold Peach** *** *Tanooki Mario** *** *Dry Bones** *Shy Guy** *Villager (boy)** *** *Lemmy** *Baby Rosalina** *Morton** *Wario** *Lakitu (red shell)** *Donkey Kong*** *Baby Peach*** *Metal Mario*** *King Boo*** *Inkling Boy*** * * = appears in Excitebike Arena * ** = appears in SNES Rainbow Road * *** = appears in N64 Yoshi Valley Trivia *This is the first episode Andrew debuted in. *This is the first gaming episode in the SA418 series. *The "BAM! Shock Dodge!!!" meme originated from TWD98, and was popular by Mankolar. *The game that Andrew was playing is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe because King Boo, Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, and the Inkings are playable characters. and the map is white instead of blue (rainbow only in Rainbow Roads) Category:Episodes